This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Brachypodium samples have been grown with CAD and PAL deficient transgene lines to improve their digestibility. These were be ball milled and prepared in DMSO-pyridine. 1H-13C HSQC spectra will be taken to examine the effects of this mutation on the cell wall of the samples. Analysis will be done chemometrically in collaboration with the Ralph lab to determine any relevant changes in the cell wall between samples.